


Worshiping At His Temple

by NevaRYadL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Alexios, Trans Alexios and you transphobic asses can die mad about it, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Top, Trans character topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Alexios has been away two weeks and Lykaon is very eager to see him again, teasing aside.





	Worshiping At His Temple

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Alexios/Lykaon, mlm smut, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, trans!Alexios, trans male top, trans top
> 
> We need more trans dude topping in the world and Odysssey was a fun game

An eagle landing on his windowsill startled Lykaon, but just for a moment.

“Well… hello handsome bird,” Lykaon cooed gently, abandoning his task of gathering herbs and such for medicinal packs to later deliver. 

His hands stank of medicine and he only briefly lamented it as he stood, stretched his aching and overworked joints, before padding barefoot over to the sill. The heat was powerful that day and he had taken only to wearing his underthings in an attempt to stay cool… that and staying inside his shady home and waiting to make delivers until after sundown. Ikaros was a welcome distract among many.

The eagle chirped as Lykaon went over, dragging a thick and heavy cloth from a pile of undoubtedly sullied clothes and draping it over his arm before beckoning welcomingly. The clever bird quickly hopped onto the present perch and fluttered his wings before tucking itself up neatly and submitting to Lykaon’s petting fingers, chirping slightly when he found the handsome creature’s favorite spots.

“Such a handsome bird you are,” Lykaon cooed softly. “So well behaved too.”

There was a slight rustle behind Lykaon and he could only smirk.

“So soft and pristine. My, your owner must be a lucky man and just like you. Handsome and well behaved and pristine. And not at all a dirty, sneaky mercenary that is currently breaking and entering into my home right now.”

A scoff behind him made him snort before lazily looking over his shoulder at the currently huffing mercenary standing there, having forgotten to remain silent in the face of such insult against his character. Mouth agape and hands clutched dramatically to his chest. Lykaon snorted with laughter before giving the eagle’s feathered head a little kiss and submitting to the bird grooming him in exchange.

“I return after two weeks and this is how you greet me?” Alexios pouted.

“Well you are breaking and entering, technically,” Lykaon smiled. “And were you or were you not planning on sneaking up on me?”

“Well… to kiss you! In surprise!”

“Right. Exactly.”

“And how am I a dirty, sneaky mercenary?!”

“Did you or did you not just come off your boat without taking a bath, first of all?” Lykaon asked.

“Well… yes?”

“And when was your last bath?”

“Um…”

“And we’ve already covered the ‘sneaky’ bit.”

Alexios pouted more heavily and visibly deflated, his shoulders slumping. Taking pity, Lykaon let Alexios’ steady fast feathered friend free to hop around his dwelling so that he could put two hands on Alexios’ scruffy jaw and pull him into a kiss that melted that adorable pout off with ease. When the oh so terrifying mercenary melted against him, Lykaon let him go to kiss his forehead.

“I missed you greatly, my love… but you smell like sea salt and do in fact, need a bath.”

“Join me in the river?”

“Deal.”

The river was a very welcome coolness from the heat of the day. Lykaon sank gratefully as far as the waters would allow as Alexios unhooked all his armor and put aside his weapons far enough away from the water to avoid getting them wet but close enough to keep an eye on them. 

“Those are new,” Lykaon noted idly as he shamelessly watched Alexios reveal more and more of his Adonis body. He knew there was a small cult of people devoted to Alexios, believing that his exploits and power made him something of a demigod or more, and Lykaon very much wanted to worship the temple.

“Another misthios had the gull to insult as I was traveling between cities. All talk and not skill,” Alexios grinned proudly.

“Pity the common man that thinks that they can stand the might of the mighty eagle bearer,” Lykaon chuckled before smiling as Alexios finally got down to his underthings. Those he whisked away without a thought, quickly walking over to the river and sinking into the water next to him, sighing as the water soothed some of aches of his body.

“See, much better.”

“I will admit, the water may not be running dirty but it sure is not running clear,” Alexios said as he watched the water whisk away a very faint brownness from the accumulated dirt and sweat off the man's body. Lykaon hummed thoughtfully, lifting his hands from the water and running them along Alexios’ chest and closest arm. The man melted at his touch, sighing gently.

Lykaon gently washed off Alexios, enjoying touching the man so intimately and helping soothe probably just a few of the many aches and pains of his strong body. To touch scars and hair and muscle and wash away from of the heat and grime off it it always felt so incredibly fulfilling and warming to the soul.

“Let me wash you?” Alexios murmured, all soft and relaxed.

“Of course.”

Alexios washed him like the man cleaned his weaponry, with extraordinary reverence, love and care. Those work and weapon rough and calloused hands rubbing along all the skin that they could reach. When a hand ran over his shoulder with aching tenderness, he took it up to brush his lips against Alexios’ tough and scarred knuckles sweetly, like the man loved. Which he did this time just as any other time, based on how achingly soft his face went.

“I missed you greatly.”

“And I you. And now that you are clean, I will suffer your attentions in my home.”

“Suffer?!”

Lykaon laughed before kissing Alexios’ nose and getting out of the river with a pouting mercenary close on his heels, pouting quite cutely and carrying his armor while just wearing his underthings as they trekked back to Lykaon’s home. He promised to make it up to Alexios but it was such fun to sweetly tease the man.

Back at his home, Lykaon returned to his work for a moment… until of course Alexios laid out like a feast to the gods on the floor. His mouth went dry at the sight of all those muscles on display, dusted with hair and scars, laid out as Alexios stretched out like a languid cat on his floor to dry out from their swim. Even his hair was splayed out (devoid of the usual tie at back) and the gold beads glimmered in the light.

“Yeeessss?” Alexios teased, looking at him with lidded eyes and his mouth insufferably crooked up into that heart stopping sultry grin of his.

“Enjoying the view,” Lykaon huffed.

“Well, it has been two weeks my love… shall you get reacquainted with it again?”

Unable to resist the invitation, Lykaon abandoned his work for the moment, moving over to Alexios’ side. The insufferably handsome man just smirked at him, one of those delightfully calloused hands cupping his jaw and thumbing through his beard before tugging him down gently. Bodily leaning him over, Lykaon kissed his lover for the first time since he saw Alexios to his boat to leave for his mission for two weeks.

Alexios’ lips were slightly rough and firm and still had the lingering salt from the sea on them. Lykaon relished it all, feeling his face flush as he kissed the man in slow and languid, chaste kisses that made his stomach feel like it was full of moths. The heat on his skin had nothing to do with the heat of the day, already lost in the back of his mind as he licked the line of Alexios’ lips and was allowed a taste of the man’s mouth.

A warm and rough textured hand pressed against the small of his back and rubbed small circles there, working across the skin and upsetting the hairs before the swell of his ass. Lykaon groaned against Alexios’ mouth and pressed closer to the man, pulling his tongue back to let Alexios devour him like treat. A soft groan was eaten up when Alexios tugged him onto the man, the very old protest about him being too heavy for the man not even making it to his mouth when Alexios sucked his tongue and breath out and scramble his thoughts hard and replaced them with more potent lust. 

Gods be praised how well Alexios knew his body.

The hand on the small of his back tugged on his under clothing, working them loose and then tugging them down over his ass and then down his thighs. Alexios let him go to catch his breath so that the man could lick his lips insufferably hotly as the hand grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed appreciatively.

“Only you would find me as tempting as you do,” Lykaon groaned, ducking down to pant against the base of Alexios’ mouth.

“If someone doesn’t think you’re comparable to Apollo is a fool and blind,” Alexios stated firmly, turning his head to kiss his temple, his other hand moving down to grab another handful. “Mmm, I want to worship your body constantly. I can’t get you out of my head.”

Lykaon flushed and groan. Alexios always heaped such praise on him and it was… flattering and flustering beyond words.

With ease, Alexios flipped the two of them over and laid him out on his back, smirking at him so mischievously. Alexios bent down to kiss first his mouth, then his chin, along the length of his throat, along his collarbone and shoulders. Flushing, Lykaon watched the man kiss all along his upper chest, teasingly pressing quick little pecks to his nipples and making him jerk, down his belly and briefly tasting his bellybutton. 

The man’s name softly left his lips as the man took him in hand and licked him from base to tip.

Aphrodite herself would be proud of how easily and quickly Alexios made him a wildly whimpering mess. Lykaon blamed it mostly on how my his heart fluttered for Alexios rather then the man’s skill, or his own lack of experience perhaps, or just how achingly handsome Alexios was. But soon, Lykaon was begging Alexios to stop, else he would finish too soon and he certainly wanted to go further if Alexios desired such.

“I swear, you’re begging sooner and sooner that more we do this,” Alexios smirked, licking his wet lips and stroking him idly.

“H-hush. Do you or don’t you wish to plow me?”

Alexios just grinned, going and boldly rummaging through his things to look for their equipment. After a moment, Alexios came back with the rough leather harness and the olisbos, slipping them on and grinning at his flush before hunting for the jar of oil next.

“Dearest, where did you put it?”

“It should be by the windowsill.”

“Ah there it-- Ikaros shoo! Go hunt snakes or something.”

Lykaon barely stifled a giggle despite himself, gratefully wrapping his arms around Alexios’ shoulders as the man took to robbing him of breath and sense as two oil slicked fingers rubbed his hole for a moment, getting him used to the sensation of being touched. When he relaxed underneath the touch, Alexios pressed a single finger forward, easing pressure on and off, taunting and teasing him, making him groan and writh underneath the man. Sharp teeth nibbled on his lower lip when he gasped for air.

Those skillful fingers easily worked him open, gently coaxing his body open and into a relaxed state. Strong fingers, yet gentle, adding more oil as necessary because the man believed in being cautious, gentle and loving with sex because he faced enough pain, misery and danger elsewhere. Lykaon breathed loving endearments against Alexios’ mouth, swallowing each one from Alexios’ in turn.

“Are you ready?” Alexios murmured against his mouth.

“Very.”

The olisbos was cool despite the heat of the day and he shivered for a moment before it was easing in, sliding with little resistance from the through prepping. A deep moan escaped his mouth that Alexios eagerly swallowed down before robbing him of breath again, pressing in deeper and deeper inside of him, stretching him and making him burn with lust at the feeling of being penetrated. His lover’s voice was sweetly murmured against his lips, praising him and heaping love and adoring words on him and making his heart and stomach flutter.

Alexios was brutally strong, something that Lykaon had seen briefly when those bandits had attacked them at his mater’s house. How the man’s swords seemed to cleave through armor, flesh, blood and bone through sheer strength alone. And the legends and stories that swirled like a hot summer storm about Alexios’ exploits. But Lykaon never tasted it, it was there, but Alexios was gentle in their loving making, knowing how to thrust his hips and hold him and kiss him. Nothing but tenderness and love with only the faintest shadow of that power when the man thrusted just a bit harder or how those strong arms squeezed him tight.

“My love…” Alexios panted.

Heartful to bursting, Lykaon kissed the man firmly, squeezing him back, rocking his hips back against Alexios’ thrusts and felt his body clench up with his impending pleasure--

Alexios rutted into him, quick and needy, panting and cursing up a storm. The quick thrusts pushed Lykaon over the edge and he breathed out through his teeth as he spent between their bodies, his belly rubbing and smearing it over Alexios’ abs. And then the sensitivity won out too quick and he was hissing between his teeth. Alexios pulled out, panting as he sat up to look over him, grinning crookedly at the undoubtedly debauched sight of him.

“You need your own temple, Lykaon,” Alexios breathlessly panted. “I would get down on my knees and pray everyday.”

“You… gods be praised I love you,” Lykaon panted before chuckling.

“Let me get you cleaned off, my dear.”

Lykaon sighed contently, letting Alexios take some of the water from the stash in the corner and wash him clean, adoring and loving and tender as all the things they did together.

Gods be praised for the miracle that was Alexios the Eagle Bearer.


End file.
